Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices for providing many functions, including playing entertainment content, control systems and others. These devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others).
Conventional systems in transportation vehicles do not provide an efficient mechanism for making public announcements using live videos. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently provide mechanisms for public announcements using videos on a transportation vehicle.